


Don’t look in my eyes.

by ZeroZeroSenpai



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Izuku has a quirk, Other, There are snakes and legit snake facts, i did my research damn it, im gonna mess his dad up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroZeroSenpai/pseuds/ZeroZeroSenpai
Summary: Izuku Midoriya at the age of three manifests a quirk. With a quirk resembling that of a curse creature of myth and all the features to go with it.This young boy strives to use his quirk for good despite its deadly attributes and prove he's not a monster.Only problem is he can't look anyone in the eye to say it!(Ah yes an Izuku has a quirk au)-Ship undecided suggestions welcome-





	1. What a Good Dad

For one Midoriya Izuku his childhood up to the age of 3 was very normal, thank you very much! In fact, it was on the very night of his 3rd birthday, which it stoped being normal. 

Now Izuku, like most children born into his generation, was missing a toe joint, so, was perfectly eligible to gain a quirk, at some point in his early years. The arrival of his quirk however, was not expected in such a curt fashion with such negative repercussions. 

Yes, as you’ve most likely guessed, on the very night of turning 3 Izuku got a present early. His quirk manifestation! Although it was not exactly well timed, so to say. 

Not well timed being a small green haired child, accidentally using an almost deadly aspect of it and destroying a common aspect of a childhood experience. 

It stared with him experiencing uncomfortable feelings in his eyes, mouth and scalp, along with prickling sensations on his skin, for a few days before the event. This really should have hinted that his quirk was soon to come, but was passed off as ‘growing pains’. 

The first to change was the eyes. 

As you are most probably aware, there are many old stories of people with powerful and gifted eyes. Seers who can tell the future, exorcists who see demons, mediums who see ghosts or any of those cool quirks all the heroes in fairytales have. But there are also cursed eyes like a gaze that can kill, petrify or turn to stone. 

Unfortunately so for our protagonists he got the latter. I’ve been building this narrative in such a foreboding way for a while now, that it should not come to you as a surprise that the young boys eyes gained the ability to kill with eye contact. Not just kill but change, freeze, immortalise any being with eyes and the misfortune of meeting his gaze into a still stone statue. 

And this is where we are when it first manifests it’s self. A young boy with his father, being taken to bed. His eyes has stoped hurting earlier that day. He has them open wider now than before when the burning in them had peaked the other night leaving him reluctant to open them in the morning. 

But it’s okay now, the pain is over and he can look around without a worry. It’s just a shame he’s got to go to bed now. He’s bundled up in his Dad’s safe grasp head tucked into his shoulder as they’re make way towards his room. 

Hizashi always had the warmest hugs, it must have had something to do with that fire based quirk. 

He set his now droopy eyed son down on the bed, sleep having caught up with them, and gently tucked him in comfortably. Before kissing the child’s forehead and turning to leave them to sleep. 

“Daddy?” Called the young voice, turning to look at his parent’s retreating figure. The larger Male stopping in the door way and looking over his shoulder. 

“Yes Iz—“ he paused as soon as his gaze met his sons now large bright red eyes that seemed to give off a glow in the dark room. It wasn’t the sight of the eyes that stopped him though, it was the effect they had. 

His body began to stiffen. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t move! He’s rooted to the spot by the mere contact his gaze made with his sons deadly eyes. A numbness is spreading up his leg he can feel it. 

Heavy, solid and numb.

He feels like he should panic but he can’t. He’s not the energy. The numbness is climbing in his finger tips to the knee of his left leg half way up his right shin.  
He should be p̘̯͎͙̠͓̺a͔͉̞̜n̠̗̮̘̥i̤̺c͍͔̳͎̺k͇͚̺̮̪̙i̙̮n̰̰͔͓g̘̩͕͙̥̰̼.  
He should get help. 

He can’t move. 

It climbs higher. 

He can’t move. 

His left hand and leg up to the thigh feel like stone. 

And…

 

H̭̎̐ͣ̆ͫ̾̚è c͔̎̓̔̂a͇̫͗n͉̲̳̖̫̝͈͌’͔͍̖̈̿t͖̳̱̹̺͕̽̒̃̉ ̪͉̓̈́̔̓ͭ̄m͙̗o̯͈͎͐ͪv̘̲̹̳̙̓̐̄ͯ͋͒̊e̟͔͔̙͛͌ͅͅ.̱̙̭͇͇ͭͣ̆ ̫̙̫ͦͣͦ̃

A red gaze. 

 

H̜͖ͣ͌ẹ̯̮̑͛̽̋ͅ ̥̭̤̘̣͖ͫ̽͐ͅć̭̣̱͙͚̋̓̂̊a͇̹͛͂̔ͬ̌̚n̝̜͕͉͚͉͖͔̠ͬ’͈͚ͤ͐ͧͬ̏̇ͭ̈t̮̙̻̾̄ͮͩͪ ͍̯͈̹̙͕̗͖̿̿̅m̼̟͉̹̞̿͋̉̂ͫ͆̓̌̽o͔̱̰̠ͦ̿ͭ̓͆̐͌̚ͅṽ͕̥͙̝̤͇e͙̟͖̗̰͖̖̪ͯ̿ͮ.̳̗͎̘͕̦͔̏̀ͫͅ ̜͔̝͙̱͉͖̯̊͊̃͒͂ͅ

Deadly nightmare eyes and 

 

H͙͖̣̟̔̌͑͆̏ͩͧ̊̀͑ͣ̆̋̄̋͑̀ͮe̱̙̦̺̻̼͖̮̱̞̲͔̫̭̞͗̽̽̃̋͐̚ ͔͓͙͇͖̙̬̳̠̞̗̥̟͎̺͇̃ͭͮͩ̉̈̍̍ͧ̋͗̃ͭ̊̔̚č͇̩̠̝̯͈͚̝̥̯̠̳̟͈̦̟̳̺̉̓̀̈́̑̐a̦͉̘̗̖͓̥͙͓ͧ͗̾͋̈́ͣ̇̃͌̏͑̌n͔̤̙̟̼̘̱̤̝̦͇̯̠͈͖̭̻̿̐͆ͭ̓̏ͨ̂ͩ̓̓̀̓̿͒ͬ’̝͙̰̗̙͔̼̙̪̯̗̥̳̪̰͕̳̱ͯ͆̀̿͂̈́ͤ͗ͧ̑̇ͣͨ̽̾̚t͎̯̣͚͙̩̺͚͔̫̫ͤ̽͋̅̍ ͔̘͖̗̥̼͔̬̼̖̀̒͌̌ͪͩ̓͌̈́ͭͨ̏ͨ͗ͧ̚ṃ̞̦̺̯̠̹̳̞̂̈͋̿ͬȍ̱̖̪̙̱͕̘͉͛͋̃͂ͣ̍́ͅv̱̜̮̲͈͈̯̣̲̥̮͍̞̯͈ͪ̍̽̇ͧͧ̈́́ͮ͆͋ͣ̍̚ͅė̜͔͎̜̰̤̟̀́̈́ͨͣͪ͒̏ͨ͒.̗̮̺͖̪̦́ͪ͒̐̂̃̚ ̭͕͎͈͚͎͙̻̗̰̣̮̉ͪ̃͗̐͂͋ͪ̋̑̄́̅ͅ

 

“Dad?” He snaps out of it sweat tuning down his face. A small hand is pulling at his trouser leg. He looks down large red curious eyes stair back. 

He’s terrified and he still can’t move. 

Feeling comes back into his legs rapidly, the feeling of turning into a rock is gone in them and he rips his gaze from the deathly crimson below him. 

His panic begins. 

This can’t be his son. A being with such a toxic look and demonic blood coloured eyes don’t belong to his innocence son. This isn’t his son. 

He pushes the offending beast away and slams the door on it not caring if he hits it as he does so. He needs to leave he has to get out and away from that, that, that thing! 

He goes to run a hand through his hair to remove the locks that have fallen into his eyes from shaking only to feel something foreign. He looks at his hand. 

The fingers are stone. 

He’s trembling. He’s scared. He needs to leave. 

Instincts are kicking in, it’s fight or flight and he needs to get as much distance between himself and the scarlet eyed abomination as possible. 

Hisashi Midoriya cannot think rationally. He does not consider consequence. He doesn’t consider his sons quirk manifestation. He doesn’t consider others well beings. All he considers is his own survival and his own escape. 

He leaves his wife, he leaves his son. He leaves them with fire. Burning down their house to be rid of the monster that has replaced his son and flees.


	2. Chapter 2

The neighbours noticed the fire before Inko did, asleep as she was. It doesn't take long for her to wake up and smell the burning, the heat, the smoke. Something is wrong.

In a flurry she gets to her feet and rushes to the bedroom door reaching for the handle only to jump back after burning her fingers on the heated metal. She pulls the sleeve of her night clothes over her hand and tries again. This time as she opens the door a flood of smoke bellows in accompanied by the light and heat of the crackling fire that burns in her home.

She's terrified. And she can hardly breath.

"Hisashi? Izuku?" She tries to call through coughs covering her mouth. She can't hear much over the crackling and snaps of the roaring fire attempting to engulf her home. She hopes they're okay.

In time the fire brigade and hero's arrived, from a neighbours call, and rescued the two green haired Midoriya's from their burning house. Inko being the better off, only suffering from mild smoke inhalation.

Izuku, on the other hand, had to be rushed to the hospital, suffering from burns. Most of which were fortunately minor and would heal leaving next to no visible traces apart from a rather nasty scar on the right side of his neck and lower jaw.

This, however, isn't the only change. On the first day, a quirk specialist had quickly been called in once the changes were noticed by a nurse, who was to periodically check the room. The small boys freckles had begun to harden and become varied shades of green, representing a more scale like quality. The next physical change to be seen was his hair. It had begun to thicken shift and clump together. No one was sure what this meant until one person attempting to collect a sample lock was almost bitten by a snake hissing, that lashed out of the birds nest hair cut. Soon after the rest of the hair followed suit and had changed too going from a birds nest to a wriggling, hissing snakes nest. Hissing and snapping at any and all that approached, aside from Inko of which they seemed to make sounds of approval towards, recognising she wasn't a threat.

On the second day, the father and confirmed starter of the fire on the Midoriya house hold was apprehended. When asked why he'd done what he did he was reported to say he had to 'get rid of that monster, that monster was going kill him and he needed to kill it first.' The poor man was hysterical. Although, the fossilised state of his fingers and hands did set off warning bells.

Due to the physical developments and the unfortunate condition of the elder Midoriya, the quirk specialist diagnosed the young boys quirk as a Gorgon like. Referring to old mythos, as its the first time they'd come across a quirk with all these qualities. It set people on edge to say the least.

After three days of rest the young Midoriya did, finally, woke up. His eyes fluttering open to show a green film over them, as if there were a second set of eyelids, the whites of his eyes a vivid green and the pupils darker. He felt more comfortable in his skin than he had before, but so cold. The thin hospital blanket not doing much to warm him. Groggily pulling him self up to sit he noted the bandages littering his body hazily and the sound of occasional hissing and a comfortable weight on his head. His mother was sat in a stiff looking chair next to his bed in an unfamiliar room. She looked tired, he'd leave here to rest for longer. He's still cold and the radiator across the room looks so inviting, he can feel how warm it would be by just looking at it, so inviting.

"Izuku, honey! You're awake! oh I'm so glad!" and he's snapped out of his trance just like that by his mother encasing him in a gentle hug mindful of injuries. Izuku hugs back, instantly feeling so much warmer radiator now forgotten wrapped up in his mothers comforting embrace.

"Mommy, where are we? where's dad?" the Innocent questions were met by sad tear filled look from his mother as she gripped his shoulders to get look at her sons condition before their eyes met and she froze. "Mama?" the young boy reaches up to poke her face. "M-Mommy?!" tears are building up in his eyes as he reaches forwards to hug his mother again. The warmth missing this time, as the gesture was not returned.

Loud cries attracted the staff of the hospital, who immediately tried to calm Izuku. Unsuccessful, eventually having to call in a nurse with a sedating quirk to gain control the situation. Inko was rushed off to be checked over whilst the remaining in the room attended to the no unconscious snake haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She’s fine?


	3. Warm Hands

Thankfully Midoriya Inko had been fine. She had began gaining control over her limbs again a few minutes after they had rushed her out. Izuku was very shaken by the events but the reassurance combined with his young comprehension of situations made it easy to calm him down. Specialist had then soon run a few tests and analysed the results of the young boys quirks and documenting the effects.

"It seems as though your son has a quirk similar to a gorgon, a mythology creature from Greece" a doctor had explained to the now able bodied mother and her excited son that, although not entirely understanding, was excited to learn about his awesome quirk! He can't wait to show Kacchan!

"His eyes can change anything he makes eye contact with into stone a varying rates, though he's not much control of it, he also has a second pair of thin eyelids that act as a buffer to this creating a temporary paralysis to the effected" the doctor goes on making gestures to his notes then toward the goggles secured to Izuku's face. "Hence this precaution we've found that so long as there is some form of buffer between eye contact this part of his quirk is ineffective. As for the hair..."

The snakes that now make up Deku's locks his in interest and warning at their mention by the doctor. "We're not entirely sure what species they are but they are most similar to boomslangs in regards to physical construction, his and their venom on the other hand is more deadly. So we've made some anti venom that he is to keep on his person at all times in case of an accident" he passed a small plastic bag over to his mother containing small jars of amber liquid and injection needles for administration.

"We can only hypothesise that it'll get stronger as he grows so suggest you come in once every other month for a check up and fresh anti venom." Inko nods in response, petting at one her sons many snakes getting a content hiss in return.

"One last thing with the new apparent reptilian changes your son will need some dietary changes, a guideline should be in the bag and he's more cold blooded so be sure to keep him warm" the doctor smiled making more strange arm gestures as the Midoriya's began to leave.

"Thank you very much Dr. Haruno I'll be sure to read though everything! Day good bye Izuku"Inko said lifting up her son, careful if new appendages, so he could use her body heat to keep warm.

"Not a problem Miss. Midoriya, don't worry about any extra expenses due to his quirk type he qualifies for quirk benefits so this service is paid for" the doctor happily exclaimed as he opened the door for them, as her arms were full of a little green snake. Cautiously passing the small boy a lollipops on his way out being mindful of the snakes he waved them down the hall.

As soon as they were out however Izuku was enthusiastically asking his mother about everything from the meeting, speech coming out a little cluttered with his new teeth and forked tongue having developed a lisp for the child. The meaning of words, how awesome his quirk was and how he can definitely be a hero now!!

This meeting was two week ago and now Izuku was in his way to go back to school. Dark lensed goggles and anti venom stored inside his bag, bundled up to combat the cold winds. Holding tightly his mothers hand as she led him in to explain the recent happenings to his teachers and supply the school nurse with some anti venom just incase. Well he was holding his mothers hand until he spotted his best friend.

"hey Deku, where have you been!" the young blond yelled as he ran over to the two Midoriyas "whats with the funky goggles?' he questioned looking at them with interest until he registered his friends new appearance. Wriggling snake hair, green scaly cheeks and a nasty burn that ran down his left check to his neck. Bakugou then made the only possible connection his young mind could for this situation. He shouted.

"Hey you trying to look cooler than me or something nerd?" he didn't sound annoyed Izuku knew he wasn't no matter how convincing he was for other people. The snakes seemed to notice that as well as they peaked interest at the explosive boy radiating heat, hissing gently.

"No way Kacchan, you're definitely the coolest!" explained the snake haired child as he let go of his mothers hand and went off to talk to his friend as she handled the schools staff. "This is just my quirk, thats what the goggles are for since i don't know how to turn that part off yet..." Deku mumbled on relaying what he understood of the quirk specialists meeting. 

Throughout this exchange, however Katsuki had engaged in a starting contest with one of Izuku's many snakes that had extended themselves towards him. Consequently when the greenet was distracted a hand had slowly risen up from the entranced blond who was now petting one of the many snakes that made pleased hissing sounds at the contact of the warm palms. The contentness spreading to izuku and the other snakes and they twisted towards the gentle hand and Izuku stopped speaking to hum contently himself as he leant into the touch. 

"Kacchan's quirk is so warm..." came a satisfied sigh from the gorgon quirk user earning a snicker from his companion. The warmth he was getting the only thing he was focused on, keeping his cold blooded body heated against the chill.

"haha, even if you look cooler now you're still a nerd" was said back through a joyful smirk as they sat down on the school steps and Bakugou began to use both of his hands to pet his friends hair because snakes were cool he'd be crazy not to, plus it made the smaller happy and thats what heres did! They made people happy and protected them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a one shot collection book up now if anyone wants to read more thing I’ve written. I’m also taking one shot suggestions for future one shots there 
> 
>  
> 
> Ko-fi - https://www.ko-fi.com/Z8Z7DHPQ  
> Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/zerozerosenpai/  
> Tumblr - https://zerozerosenpai.tumblr.com/  
> YouTube - https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCHuHWFJjSuCFYZwY7_R5qyA  
> Redbubble - http://www.redbubble.com/people/zerozerosenpai  
> DeviantArt - https://zerozero2013.deviantart.com


	4. They Grow Up So Fast

Izuku and Bakugo in another universe would have been pulled apart by the greenets lack of quirk and it would have been a negative effect for the both of them. Izuku would be bullied and become insecure and unsure of himself. Bakugo would close himself off from others and let anger grow and spill violently. 

In this universe though Izuku had a quirk and Bakugo's complimented it perfectly. Warm hands for the cold blooded quirk user were a god send. It was just a shame it was only his hands. 

The Bakugo house hold has invited Izuku over for the weekend whilst his mother had some much needed alone time and sorted through the last of her ex-husbands things. Katsuki and Izuku were huddled together in the formers bedroom. Midoriya had on a sleep mask to avoid accidental eye contact when he woke up and his snakes had twisted together in a comfortable nest to keep heat in and avoid being smothered by a pillow. Bakugo on the other hand, having a slightly above average resting body temperature due to his fire based quirk, was currently being used by his friend as a heater, all limbs and appendages wrapped around him to keep warm. 

Don't get him wrong, Izuku was his best friend, but Bakugo wasn't as fond of constant touch as Deku was. Again, don't get him wrong the Midoriya's give great hugs and he enjoys being around his friend but everyone has their limits. However, he can't in good conscious leave his friend to freeze. 

After seeing how cool the others snakes were he's immediately found all the books he could on them. He couldn't quite read or understand all of the technical terms but he'd gotten his Mum to explain them. Snakes and by extension Izuku were something called cold blooded so needed to be kept warm if they don't they sleep for a really long time kinda like hibernation in bears! He doesn't want that, it'll be boring without Izuku, to he puts up with it. Until a brilliant idea goes through his small head and he's rushing off to the airing cabinet. 

The movement and loss of personal heater is enough to wake up Izuku, although he does little more than shuffle himself over into the warmer patch of mattress. Just as soon Bakugo comes stumbling back in struggling to hold up a thick white blanket over his head. 

It's an electric blanket. His parents bought it a year ago when their heating had broken during a particularly cold autumn. Bakugo knows he should probably ask first and he's not aloud to use the electric sockets but he didn't want to wake his parents, he's sure they'll understand. He'd also managed to pull out like half of the cabinet contents in search for this blanket and it's still currently all over the hallway.

He gently rolls up his smaller friend like a burrito, being mindful of the snakes and plugs it in sadly having to sacrifice he All Might night light but it's what the hero would have wanted! The gentle hiss of satisfaction as it started to heat gave the blond a proud grin as he clambered back into bed and fast asleep.

Not everyone was as kind though. A lot of children who had had heard stories of a snake haired monster were frightened and untrusting. Parents were unsure and scared to have their children near venomous snakes. The discrimination wasn't nice but at least many were too afraid to do anything physical. And for the ones that weren't he had Bakugo. 

The little fire cracker was quick to jump into action to defend his friends honour! Even after that time he'd gotten himself bitten, but that's why Katsuki carries his own anti venom now. He's their to support and help his Gorgon quirked friend to the end of the universe and he'll be damned if there's nothing he can do. 

He will use his hands to keep up the snakes trust and protect his friend. Even when people say he's a monster. Even when people say they're dangerous. Even when they say that Deku be a villain and drag Katsuki with him. He won't listen he knows they're wrong. These two best friends will become the top heroes and he won't let a few pebble get in their way! 

It's not just other people Katsuki has to protect Izuku from though. He's also gotta protect him from hisself. The greenet is over analytical even though he's so young. He over thinks things and lets people get into his head, he can't differentiate his own thoughts to the accusations of others and it's not good for him but that's why Bakugo's there. 

He's gonna protect him even from himself if he has to. If it means getting bitten and showing he's fine.   
'I've been nipped and bitten so many times I only feel a little dizzy and I've already injected the anti venom so I'll be fine'.   
Even if it means letting Deku tentatively test out his eyes capabilities. He trusts Izuku and knows he won't hurt him, he can't it's not in his nature. 

These willing tests of his quirk have gained them some discoveries though. For example Bakugo is now much quicker to get out of the paralysis and from that one accident it appears the stone affect can be reversed with physical contact. Although, Deku doesn't want to test the limit on that feature, Katsuki doesn't blame him. He's not scared of his friend he never can be, but... the feeling of the others naked eyes and the slow crawling numbness. It has kept him up at night but he knows Izuku doesn't have it in him. 

It's not who he is.

 

And it never will be.


End file.
